Warlandi
Warlandi You are going to die. In fact, you are already dying. The only question remains whether this is an ending of your choosing, or the Wasting's. The Warlandi are monsters formed of metal, bearing strange modifications to their armour, and never knowing which day will be their last. Once you were one of the strange and xenophobic nomads of the Elder Kingdoms known as the Sanlandi. However a vile curse--or perhaps a bizarre disease--has struck your body. The flesh starts to rot, hair falls out, and you experience constant pain. Wounds suffered in battle no longer trouble you by comparison--it still hurts, but pain is now your constant companion. The Wasting also renders you sterile; the only way to pass on a legacy now is through great deeds. Though the Sanlandi stay to their tribal routes, their Warlandi kin wander the greater world with a fatalistic nobility. They may be found as mercenaries, body guards, bandits, wandering rogue lawmen, or at the forefront of a suicidal charge in a foreign army. Eventually your body will completely fail you, with organs shutting down in short succession, and leaving your body a soupy mess. It could happen in a few years, or it could happen in a few days. Fortunately for its sufferers, the Wasting doesn't impair muscular, neural, or cardiovascular functioning until the last days. No one may ever gaze upon your scarred and destroyed flesh. Not only is the showing of any skin whatsoever highly taboo among the Sanlandi, but you could not bear such a physical reminder of your curse. To contain your dying form, your people encased you in a suit of Blasted Armour. You left their tents and carriages, and wandered through the wastelands to where your short future awaits. The new modifications gained as level bonuses are ideally performed by a Sanlandi elder back home. However, this is not usually possible for an adventuring Warlandi. For those gained as level bonuses (and only those) you may instead craft your own modifications, even if you lack the requisite skills--you just sort of figured out how. These level-dependent mods operate without undue complications, but attempts to graft additional mods (especially without an elder's oversight) may not be so fortunate. Though the hit points of the Warlandi do not heal naturally, they can be repaired. Most of their hit points come from the armour rather than their dying flesh. One-half hour with a well-stocked smithy can restore one hit point. This rate is doubled if a master armourer is assisting the Warlandi, and tripled if working in conjunction with a biomancer, necromancer, technomancer, witchdoctor, or Sanlandi elder of at least a combined level IV for any of these skillsets. Skills: Armourer Apprentice Blacksmith Apprentice Speak Sanlandi (uses Bizzannite for literacy, if any) Armour Maintenance: Plate Culture: Sanlandi Heavy Armour Use Packing Field Improvisation I Survival: Badlands I Travel Sense I Walking I Skill cost: 5 Requirements: Sanlandi cursed with the Wasting only Training time: 5 months, if you live that long... Bonuses: Blasted Armour Select up to six armour mods +2D8 hit points +1D6 life points Immunity to additional curses, diseases, and radiation Does not suffer from shock or additional pain (or itching) Bonus backgrounds: Accustomed to Cold Outcast Tragic Event (the Wasting) Wilderness (badlands: cold southern desert, mountains & islands) The Downside: The Wasting Hit points do not heal naturally Sterile Completely hairless (not that anyone will ever know) Level bonuses II. I.P.B.S. trait III. Status: Warrior IV. Select one additional armour mod V. +1 to all martial proficiencies VI. Select one additional armour mod VII. Add one level to all martial apprenticeships VIII. Status: Tenacious IX. Select one additional armour mod X. Omega Strike: combine an attack with all integrated weapons at once; available once per battle XI. +3 to Willpower (don't forget the life point bonus) XII. Select one additional armour mod XIII. Status: Tenacious now x2 XIV. I.P.B.S. now x2 XV. Dedicated x2 trait XVI. Develop an allergy (pick one); your body is starting to break down further XVII. Ignored by Undead: you're only a few steps away from them now XVIII. Last Act of Defiance: continue to act for one round per class level after suffering any mortal blow short of decapitation Per additional level: +2 to any martial skill Per additional even numbered level: select one additional armour mod Category:Class Category:Abstract Category:Abstract: Classes